Places That Life Takes You
by Trunksgirl101
Summary: A/U fic, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Pan are set to re-write history by going back to Planet Vegeta to make an alternate timeline. They, by some miracle get all of their parents together and have them live on Planet Vegeta. This is a B/V, G/CC, T/P, B/G fic
1. Default Chapter

pf1 Places That Life Takes You 

> > > > > > > By: Trunksgirl101  Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or Dragonball/GT, Now, on with the story ^__^

This is an A/U fic, Pan is 15, Bra is 15, Goten is 16 and Trunks is 17

It's kind of like the prologue, but don't worry things will become....interesting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Today was a very important day for the Z warriors. Today they were to meet at Capsule Corporation for a reuinon.

It had been a while since everyone had seen each other, well at least for the Son family and the Vegeta family. They saw each other almost every day.

  
Everyone had arrived, except for Marron and Ubuu, they were both on a class trip.

  
All of the men went over to talk about good times and to spar, while the women went to talk about their husbands and how life was going for them.

  
On the other side of Caplsule Corps, four teenaged say-jins sat talking about what it would be like to go back to Planet Vegeta.

_____________________________________________________________________________   
  
  


"Haven't you guys ever wondered what it would be like to live on Planet Vegeta?", Trunks asked, obviously, he had something planned, although no one had caught on yet.   


  
"Yeah, I have, we would of been the strongest sayians that have ever lived! , it probably would of been really cool.", Goten thought out loud.   


  
"Yeah," Pan said, "it would be cool to see how life was like on the planet and how life could have been if our parents met up on Planet Vegeta and actually stayed to live their."   


"I've always wondered what it would be like to live their too." Bra said.   


"Well then if you guys want to find out, why not experience it." Trunks said, with a sly smirk on his face.   
  


"Oh and just how are we going to do that?" Bra asked.   


"With these," Trunks said as he pulled the Dragonballs out of a box that he took with them.   


"Trunks, I bet your plan was to wish us to be sent to Planet Vegeta right?" Pan said.   


"Uh..... Yeah" Trunks said,   


"That's what I thought, Oh and Trunks, there's just one little flaw in your plan.......... how, do you expect us to get home?" Pan said to Trunks.   


"I guess I didn't totally think it through." Trunks said.   


"That's okay," Pan said, "all you have to do is ask the dragon for a time machine wristband for each of us that we can use to go through different time dimensions." Pan said.   


"Thanks Pan that's a really good idea." Trunks said.

  
As the two stareted starring off into eachothers eyes, but they were a wakened when they heard a mad voice that belong to Bra.   
  


"HELLO, Bra screamed trying to get them out of their trance, have you forgot about us?" Bra asked.   


Pan and Trunks heard Bra say that and they both started blushing and looked away from eachother.

  
Pan recovered first and answered Bra.   


"No, we were just figuring out how to get us to and from that planet safely." "Plus places in between time." Pan said.   


  
"All right let's call on the Dragon." Bra said.

  
  
They made their first wish on what Pan had said and their second wish was for their tails to grow back.   
  


"All right guys are you ready to go?" Trunks asked. "YES" the rest of them said.   


"Lets re- write history!!!" Goten screamed, while holding his right arm in the air.   


"All right to make the wrist bands work press the blue button. To go to our destination, Planet Vegeta 2 days before it blows up, you hold down the white button while you say where you want to go." Trunks said.   


After Trunks told them how to get there they all teleported to Planet Vegeta, 2 days.....before Freeza blew it up......   
  
  


**** Well that was my first chapter, don't worry, it gets way better. Please read and review!

NEXT TIME: The four teens finally arrive at their destination, what new suprises await them, find out next time in "Places That Life Takes You."   
****


	2. What happened!

  


Chapter 2   
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or Dragonball/GT 

This is an A/U fic. 

Thank you for the reviews, read on ^__^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


In a flash they all appeared falling in the middle of a forest. 

  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The a yelled as they plummeted through the air.   
  


"This must be Planet Vegeta", Trunks said, as stood up and dusted himself off , the others repeated what he was doing.   


  
"I remember dad telling me about how it looked once, so I know we are in the right place." Trunks said as he looked around recognizing the reddish soil on the planet and the Earth like trees.   
  


  
"Okay, we all have to find where Frieza is going to land on the planet, so we can _destroy_ him." Goten said as he started smiling.   


****   
_ "Kuso, he doesn't know anything."_ Bra thought as she rolled her eyes   
  


"Lets head towards the Kingdom, according to what dad said it should be 1 mile north of here." Trunks said.   


"All right let's go!" Goten said, as they all started flying towards the Kingdom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  


"Ok ya'll, were under cover, so try to blend in as best as you can, remember we are not going inside, but were are going to freiza's ship." Trunks explained as the were all crouched behind several bushes outlining the castle walls.   
  


"Everyone, we have one day to find oxygen mask so we can fight in space were Freiza's ship is going to be." Bra said.   
  


"How do you know that he is going to be in space for sure?" Goten asked.   
  


Bra looked over to him, "easy, My dad told me the story about how your grandfather Bardock tried to stop Frieza by himself because no one would believe him when he said that that the planet was going to be destroyed, and you know how that turned out, _She paused_ ....... but this time around, he is going to have us to help him." Bra said as she clutched her fist.   
  


"Well I guess we should find some place to sleep." Pan said trying to lighten the tight mood.   
  


"Do we have any money to stay at one of the hotels on this planet?" Bra asked looking kind of scarred, she didn't want to sleep outside with the bugs, and only God knows what other type of wild animals or creatures there are that roam at night.   
  


"Of coarse Bra, I always come prepared. " Trunks said with a smug smile on his face. Bra rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way.   
  
  


"Anywaz, come on I think I see a hotel looking place over there to the right, lets go check it out." Trunks said as he began to lead the way.   
  
  


Goten seemed to be in a daze, he was in the middle of staring at Bra when he woke up. _" Dude, she's your best friends little sister, plus she's to young for you, come on man pull yourself together."_ Goten thought to himself, beating himself up mentally as he walked with the group.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


  
The four Sayains headed into town, they saw a Sayains wearing regular clothes and armor. The armor that was worn had symbol on the top right chest plate. They were defined as either royalty, 1st class, 2nd class, and third class. The races were mixed, they were from all planets, some were tall, blue, green, short, fat etc. The Sayains varied from light to dark, and so did the hair colors. Some of them had wild spiky hair like Goku and Vegeta.   
  


  
"Guys I think we should go to the hotel now." Trunks said. 

  
"Wait, what's that big ship doing over there? Pan asked. 

  
"Umm, Trunks, I don't remember daddy telling us about any other ships being here." Bra said. 

  
"That's because there weren't." Trunks stated. 

  
"Look, there's people getting off of the ship." Pan said pointing. 

  
"Excuse me sir, can you tell me what planet those people are from?" Bra asked sweetly. 

  
"Sure, there from a little planet called Earth." The man said.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


  


They all looked at each other very confused and then looked at the man. 

"Your kidding right........, What happened to Freiza and all of his men?" Pan asked.   


  
"Man ya'll kids sure are late, we destroyed Freiza years ago, 10 to be exact." The man said. 

  
"Sir, what's your name?" Bra asked since she wasn't too much in shock like the rest of them. 

  
"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Radditz, my family use to be 3rd level soldiers, but now we are 1st." Radditz said.   


  
  
"Oh my gosh, no way" Pan said to Goten. They both looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the same thing. That was their suppose to be their mean uncle. 

  
  
_ [*** Goten, Pan said as she opened the link to him in her mind. "Something is not right here, our family was suppose to be 3rd class warriors, not 1st." ***]_   
__ __

_ [***" Yeah I know, but I'm not complaining at least we're 1st class now" Goten said happily]___

  
_ [*** Ug, Goten, your crazy Pan said cutting off the link.]_   
__ __

  
  
_ "_I expect you are going to be at school in the palace tomorrow, I sense something weird from you, as if your not suppose to be here." Radditz said shaking his head and walking off.   


They all sweat dropped," _if you only knew"_ Goten thought. 

  
  
"Trunks, you, TOOK US TO AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE!, and if our parents don't get together, it can effect our timeline too! Pan said hysterically.   
  


  
  


"Don't worry about it it will all work out, now everyone help me find a secluded area so I can set up this capsule house because it is to late to go to the castle right now." Trunks said "That's what I came prepared with Bra" Trunks said smirking as blasted into the air, other three flew behind him. 

_"Whatever!"_ Bra thought as she rolled her eyes while flying in the air.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


Once in house......   


  
"_Man he makes me so mad sometimes, but he is soooooo cute."_ Pan thought to herself with a huge smile on her face as she settled down and went to sleep.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
__ __

  
  


** TG101 ** 

**Don't forget to R/R I can always use new Ideas, so If you have any put them in the reviews.**   
**Thank you**   
  
  
  
*** I hope you liked it so far, that was kind of a beginning for what's to come.....   


  
  
NEXT TIME: Many people from Earth are exiting the ships, they are now slaves.   
"Ashley, were are were?" Bulma asked. "We are on Planet Vegeta, I wonder what's going to happen to us." Ashley replied.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
